A Journey Through Life
by ReesieB
Summary: Teresa Trygingson has MPD, multiple personality disorder, and ever since she was seven she’s been getting blamed for things she hasn’t done. Or has she really done them? Join her on this crazy journey she likes to call Life. DM and TT


(Summary: Teresa Trygingson has MPD (multiple personality disorder), and ever since she was seven she's been getting blamed for things she hasn't done. Or has she really done them? Every time she's confronted about it, Teresa feels as if for half of her life she wasn't there. Will she ever find out what's wrong with her, or will she live her life in the dark?)

**Authors Note:** I'm giving this another try guys. Same title, different story and a MUCH better plot. Enjoy!

**CHAPTER 1:**

"I mean, it's like, whenever I see him, I get all nervous. I'm scared I'll do something really stupid, ya' know?" Teresa Trygingson said nervously to one of her good friends, Sierra Lucas.

"Well, if you had listened to me, you would've stopped flirting with him when I told you to," Sierra replied to her with an I-told-you-so look on her face.

"But that's just it. How can I stop something if I don't know that I'm doing it?" Teresa asked, rummaging through her trunk. They were in the Slytherin dorms, getting ready for their nightly get together with some girls of their house.

"Well, let's see… If just about all of your friends are going around asking you if you like him, I think that's a big hint right there," Sierra said, pulling out a blanket and stuffing it into her bag.

"Yeah, but if I keep saying 'no', isn't that a hint that I'm not doing it on purpose? I mean, I don't even know if I really like him like that. Besides, you heard what he said in class the other day," Teresa replied, throwing two small pillows into the bag sitting on her bed.

Sierra raised her eyebrow.

"He said something in class? Tell me," she said over her shoulder as she went over to her trunk to get out a few various hair accessories.

"I didn't tell you?" Teresa inquired.

"Well, you know how Clarice is always asking crazy questions?" She asked, mentioning their friend and fellow Slytherin, Clarice Crewe.

"Well, we were sitting at the table in Potions; he was sitting right at the table in front of us, and she asks, 'Teresa, is Chris your friend?' I wanted to kill her, because I knew he was listening then. I thought about it, because I didn't want to say the wrong answer and have him turn around and be like 'hell no', or whatever. So I told her that he was my acquaintance."

"So what happened after that?" Sierra asked, grabbing her now packed and zipped up bag off of the dresser.

"So, then, she gets his attention and she asks him the same thing, except she uses my name instead of his. Do you know what he said?"

"No; what?" Sierra said as she turned and gave Teresa her full attention.

"He said, all nonchalant and everything, 'she's my acquaintance'," Teresa said, rolling her eyes.

Sierra laughed, "Imagine what he would have said if you told her that he was your friend."

"I have a pretty good idea," Teresa said, grabbing her bag as well. The two girls left their room and headed downstairs to the common room.

Once they entered the common room the two girls set their bags down with the other girls' bags and they each grabbed a pillow from Teresa's bag. Sierra grabbed the blanket from her own bag and she sat on her pillow; Teresa sat on the floor with the pillow in her lap. They both covered up with the blanket and Teresa looked around the circle at their housemates. In the circle tonight was Teresa, Sierra, Clarice Crewe, Isabelle Montario, Bernadette Anderson, Michelle Patterson, Chrystal Mclendon, Jennipher Gastophe, and Tatianna Donserio.

The Slytherin girls huddled close in their tiny circle when Bernadette, the most outgoing of them all, started talking.

"I heard that Sandra Besely, of Hufflepuff, and Gregory Mason, of Ravenclaw, were attacked last night! They claimed that 'dark magic' was used against them. As if they would know what it was if it hit them in the face," the redhead scoffed.

"Oh, look at me! I was hit with 'dark magic'… wait…what is 'dark magic' again?" Clarice said, making a scared face. The girls laughed at her impersonation. Clarice was definitely the craziest of them all.

"So, anything happened that is new?" Bernadette asked the rest of the girls.

"Isabelle has a crush on-" started Tatianna, who didn't get to finish her sentence as Isabelle covered her mouth. The rest of her sentence was mumbled. When Isabelle lowered her hand, Tatianna instantly shouted, "Ronald Weasley!" and the entire room grew quite.

"Ew! Gross!" Came various responses.

"That loser? You can't be serious." Came more replies.

"Who's in there and what have you done to my friend?" Chrystal spoke out. Sierra just stared ahead, deep in thought, and didn't say anything. Teresa, on the other hand, looked down and started picking invisible lint off of her pillow. She didn't like talking about her friends, especially ones that actually understood her. Besides Sierra and Clarice, Teresa's friends were in various houses, but none of them knew of her friendship with a select few Gryffindors. It was because of her other friendships that she sat there quietly to avoid answering any questions that might come her way on the subject.

Teresa had finally tuned into what her housemates were saying, and she listened intently. Apparently, some Gryffindors were trying to be cool by throwing flame spells into the air and freezing them. Well, one of them missed and caught a tree near the lake on fire, causing all of them to get detention for a week. The girls had their laughs at some of the other things going around the school when Chrystal suggested that they should do each other's hair.

Sierra and Bernadette went over to their bags; and they both came back over to the group with all kinds of hair accessories, such as ponytail holders, headbands, and barrettes. The girls began braiding each other's hair and tying them off with hair ties. Teresa excused herself to go to the bathroom, as she felt lightheaded. On her way over to the steps, Teresa felt her knees go weak. Her world went black before she even hit the ground.

Shocked at hearing and seeing Teresa collapse, the other girls screamed in confusion and fear. Sierra and Clarice were the first at her side to make sure she was okay.

"Is she…?" Chrystal started.

"No, I think she just passed out," Sierra replied to her. "Somebody go to the infirmary and get Madame Pomfrey; she'll know what to do!"

Jennipher and Tatianna both ran from the Slytherin common room and out of the dungeons.

"Shouldn't we move her to her bed or something?" Bernadette asked, concerned.

"I suppose you're right. You guys will help me lift her up the steps, won't you?" Sierra asked the remaining girls.

Everyone gathered around strategically and helped lift Teresa up the stairs and onto her bed. When they were done, they stared at her, not knowing what to do. If the girls hadn't known any better, they'd think Teresa was lifeless by the way her body was positioned on her bed.

The girls sat in silence until Clarice asked, "What do you think is wrong with her?"

Sierra shook her head. She hadn't told Clarice that Teresa had been disappearing for nights and sometimes not coming back in the morning. She couldn't tell them; she didn't want to get people worked up if it was over nothing.

Soon after, all of the girls could hear footsteps racing up the steps. The door swung open, revealing a very out of breath Jennipher and Tatianna, along with Madame Pomfrey. Madame Pomfrey had levitated a cart full of various potions in different bottles of all shapes and sizes up the steps. After letting it land, she rolled it over to the bed where Teresa lay. Pomfrey checked Teresa's vitals and then stared at her intensely. The old witch doctor's face wrinkled in thought. She was positive she knew what was wrong, but she didn't want the girls fretting on things that they shouldn't be worried about. Besides, in order to make sure that she was correct, she would have to call up an old friend. Turning around to face the group of young girls who had been looking on behind her, her usually warm face looked concerned and serious at the same time.

"She's fine for now, girls. Just tell her to come down to the hospital wing in three days," without saying anything else, Madame Pomfrey levitated the cart of potions and retreated out the door.

Sierra went over to her own trunk and pulled out an extra blanket. Unfolding it, she walked over to Teresa and placed the blanket across her body. She really hoped her friend would be okay. The other girls left the room to head to their own dorms, leaving Teresa, Sierra, and Clarice on their own. Clarice and Sierra looked at each other with worried looks on their faces and then they looked back at Teresa.

"Well, I think I'm going to retire early," Sierra said suddenly. Clarice nodded; it would probably be for the best. After both girls had gotten dressed in their pajamas, they turned off the lights and crawled into their separate beds.

* * *

**Tamia:**

Tamia had been inside of Teresa for a while now. She couldn't remember the exact date of when it first started, but she knew that she could take control of Teresa's body in an instant. She always loved toying around with Teresa's life and didn't think anything of it when she took control of Teresa while she was in the middle of doing things. According to Tamia, Teresa was a very boring person, and Tamia was surprised that Teresa had even gotten in to Slytherin. Teresa was always ready to back out of things; but before she did, Tamia took over and did the task for her. Tamia liked to think of herself as a lifesaver; because without her, Teresa would never get to have the experiences that Tamia went through for her. Okay, so Teresa didn't know she had done them, but everyone else did. And that was all that mattered.

Tamia had been working on Teresa's social status for years. If it hadn't been for Tamia, Teresa would never have the friends that she had now. Well, maybe Sierra and Clarice, but Tamia would be taking care of them soon. She couldn't stand either one of the girls. One was crazy, and the other was a prefect and too damn serious. Teresa needed friends that could raise her social status in the wizarding world, and Tamia would do anything possible to make those friends for her. Absolutely anything.

Tamia opened her eyes and made sure that Teresa's roommates were asleep before she got up. Lighting the tip of Teresa's wand, she snuck through the room to the other side and then proceeded down the stairs and across the common room.

As soon as she stepped out of the entrance to the dungeons, a rough hand grabbed her arm and pushed her against the wall. Feeling the wind knocked out of her, Tamia smirked. She loved it when he was rough.

"Hey, Blaise," she said to the dark haired Slytherin boy standing in front of her. He was still grabbing her arm pretty tightly and she told him so. He loosened his grip on her arm and muttered a sorry.

"So, are we doing it tonight?" he asked her, looking her up and down. She was the most gorgeous girl he had ever seen. Milk chocolate brown skin with a hint of gold, long dark brown hair that stopped at her mid back, curves in all the right places and long smooth legs that he loved feeling up and down. Her face consisted of a small button nose, naturally arched eyebrows, and full luscious lips. Her eyes reminded him of a cat, and although they were the standard dark brown, they were so much more as well. She had big almond shaped eyes that were filled with every emotion possible. Her eyes made him feel loved, they made him feel wanted and they made him feel like the man he wanted to be. When he looked into her eyes, he read them and saw everything he could ever dream of in a girl and all he wanted was her.

"Pick a place, any place," was Tamia's reply. To her, Blaise was just another boy looking for a roll in the sack. She didn't get emotionally attached to any of the boys she met, although many of them had gotten emotionally attached to her. She had only met up with the boys for one thing; if it was good, she came back for more. She never told them her name and she liked it that way. It made her feel dark and mysterious; but most importantly of all, it kept it so that they wouldn't bother Teresa when she actually had control of her own body.

Blaise tugged on her arm and soon the two disappeared in the direction of the North Tower.

* * *

Sierra woke up in the middle of the night having to use the restroom. Swinging her legs over the edge of her bed, she stood up and slowly made her way towards the girls' lavatory. After using the restroom, she padded slowly back to her dorm and she glanced at Teresa's bed. Not at all surprised that she was gone, Sierra made her way over to her own bed and crawled under the covers. Hopefully, Teresa would be back within the next few hours.

* * *

Tamia and Blaise were walking side-by-side back towards the castle. The night air blew softly; playing with Tamia's already messed up hair. Her shirt was now missing a few buttons that had been ripped off and her skirt was a few inches higher than it was before she had ventured out of the castle. She glanced at Blaise out of the corner of her eye. His clothes were also messed up like hers, but it was less obvious seeing as he had all of his buttons, but had missed a few holes. His hair, like Tamia's, was also messed up; but other than that, he looked completely innocent. 

Tamia knew that Blaise was starting to get emotionally attached to her, and that was why she was going to call it quits with him tonight. They neared the Entrance Hall and Blaise opened the door for her. Tamia walked in ahead of him and they walked on for a while before she stopped in mid-step and placed a hand on his shoulder, causing him to stop also. They now faced each other and avoided the other's eyes for a moment.

"Blaise…"

"Look, I…" They had started at the same time.

"You go first," Blaise urged her.

He was going to confess his feelings for her. He didn't just want to see her at night; he wanted to be with her every single moment of the day. Blaise wanted to be able to make - and hear - her laugh, and he wanted to be the one who held her when she cried. He had truly fallen in love with her.

Tamia looked at him directly in his eyes and said a bit harshly, "Look, tonight was great and all, but we won't be meeting up again. If you see me in the hallway, turn the other way. In any classes that we have together sit as far away from me as possible. If we get paired up for anything, object working with me and ask for a new partner. If you can't switch partners, don't look at me, talk to me, or even glance in my direction. In the Great Hall don't even sit on the same side of the table I'm on, got it? From now on, I don't know you, and you don't know me."

She turned and walked away, leaving a heartbroken Blaise behind her. She smirked at herself. It really was for his personal good. It was his own fault for falling for her, not hers. Ten minutes later, Tamia had entered the common room and headed up the stairs to Teresa's dormitory. Tonight had been fun and she couldn't wait for tomorrow night. Sneaking into Teresa's dorm and over to her bed, Tamia laid down and drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:** Well, I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter of this story. I need a beta reader, so if any of you guys are available, email me! Please review and I'll have the second chapter up soon! Thanks!

Sapphire Teresa


End file.
